


Four Elements in One

by Allete, Bleeding_wing, decaf and sleep (kohiii), iShip (milktea_s), MyAnimeObsession



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (But mostly smut), (but not really tentacles), (how lewd), (or more specifically bleeding wing's original version of this fic), (this is not the ATLA AU you are looking for), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack and Smut, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kaname the kinky Avatar, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, We Wrote This Instead of Working on Our Own Fics, What Have I Done, When We Have to Write Our Own Damn Fics, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allete/pseuds/Allete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_s/pseuds/iShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnimeObsession/pseuds/MyAnimeObsession
Summary: Kaname uses his elemental powers to boink Zero and then hold his hand.(Or: The crack fic gone wrong, written by the participants of the Hackathon-But-For-Writing Event in theKZ/ZK Discord server.)
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	Four Elements in One

**Author's Note:**

> During the HBFW event, we decided to do a rewrite of an old fic idea where Kaname fucks Zero with his uhhh elemental powers LMAO. This was supposed to be crack, but it mostly turned out to be smut instead. 
> 
> Can you guess who wrote which section? ;)

_Long ago, the four vampire nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the purebloods attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the blood-thirsty carnage. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed, and ... Elemental Kaname suddenly reemerged to restore balance to the nations. (Read: Nations actually just refers to Zero, and "balance" is a very liberal application of the term.)_

\--

Zero whimpered as he felt a tendril of water solidify and rub up against his hole suggestively. The glare he threw through the open bathroom door at Kaname did nothing but encourage the pureblood who was flipping through a book, acting as if he wasn't controlling the fucking _water_ just to be a pervert with Zero.

And it was all because Zero had mockingly told him he could be the Avatar. 

Fucking childish purebloods.

The tendril slid inside him suddenly, shocking Zero with the suddenness and causing him to gasp. 

As soon as it entered him it started to grow thicker and thicker and - oh fuck Zero was going to murder Kaname if he could manage to get away from his weird ass water tentacles. 

The water started to thrust inside Zero roughly, the force of it making Zero slide in the tub, a gasping moan punched out of his chest as he grabbed the edges of the tub, eyes closed and mouth open as he felt heat pool in his belly, the deliciously thick pressure inside him stirring his arousal.

"Fuck-! Nghh! Fuck off, Kaname!"

"Oh? But aren't I supposed to be 'The Avatar'? I must live up to my reputation."

"You're about to be nothing but a jackass with his right hand for the next two months if you don't stop fucking me with _water tentacles_."

Zero could've sworn he heard Kaname snort as the pureblood set his book down, slowly standing up and walking into the bathroom. Taking his _sweet fucking time_. 

"Need some help there?"

Zero tried to glare but it was kind of ruined when he moaned halfway through, eyes nearly crossing as that pressure rubbed against his prostate insistently.

"What I need is for you to fuck off with your water bending bullish- ahh! Oh fuck - Kaname!"

The grin Kaname gave him was downright nasty, fangs bared and Zero could have swore he saw a flash of red. 

The water stopped its assault for a few seconds and Kaname offered him his hand.

Zero felt relief wash over him as he quickly took the offered hand, allowing Kaname to yank him up into standing.

Zero realized a second too late that the pressure inside him had never disappeared, as Kaname chuckled and the water inside him started to thrust again, even faster and harder than before.

Zero whined, falling against Kaname as the pureblood forced him to stand and _take it_ , legs shaky as he got railed by _water_. 

Zero growled and leaned into Kaname, cupping his dick through his pants suggestively and licking a path up his neck.

"Too bad you're too much of a coward to fuck me yourself, gotta have the water do it for you, hmmm? You trying to overcompensate for something?"

Zero knew that Kaname was, in fact, _not overcompensating_ , but he knew it'd still piss him off.

Kaname snarled and the water practically evaporated on the spot. Zero hardly had time to celebrate as Kaname suddenly threw him over his shoulder, stalking towards the bed. 

Well. Zero may have won the battle but apparently he didn't win the war. 

\--

"What the fuck, Kaname? Stop -- stop it, you bloodsucking bastard!" 

He couldn't believe Kaname still wasn't over the Avatar joke. 

Zero cried out again as one of the vines circling his chest lazily crawled up and twined around a pink nipple, tightening around the stiff bud before _pulling._ There was another vine wrapped around a very sensitive part of his anatomy, teasingly rubbing over the head of his weeping cock and then squeezing the base of his erection whenever he came close to the edge. 

"You're so damn petty," the hunter groaned, and then regretted it instantly when another vine gently began to prod at his well-prepared hole. 

He should've known Kaname had been up to no good when the pureblood dragged him back to his room after class ended. Within minutes of stepping inside Kaname's room, Zero had found himself stomach down and ass up on the large bed, Kaname sticking two lubed fingers inside him and stretching him mercilessly. 

"I must be doing something wrong if you're still able to mouth off like that," Kaname mused, the _bastard._

A thicker vine lifted itself to Zero's mouth, nudging against his closed lips insistently even as Zero tried to move away from the nasty thing. Kaname laid a warning hand on the back of his neck, and Zero shot him an angry scowl. 

The perverted pureblood smirked back at him. 

"You -- mmph!" 

Sensing its opportunity, the vine pushed inside Zero's open mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say. 

Zero glared at the smug pureblood. 

Seconds later, the hunter was moaning as vines began to move in tandem, tugging rhythmically on his hard length while pinching his nipples. Every time he tried to protest, Zero found the vine in his mouth pushing deeper inside punishingly, occasionally pulling out a bit to twine around his tongue playfully. 

Caught up in his carnal haze, Zero failed to notice the vine at his back entrance had lost all patience and plunged straight inside him. 

"Haaaah -- !" Zero nearly screamed at being filled so suddenly, his head twisting around as he glowered at Kaname. 

There were a number of scathing remarks on the edge of his tongue, but there was also a thick vine pressing down on said tongue. The persistent vine was miming the movements of the vine thrusting into his sensitive inner walls, stroking his bared fangs even as the vine inside the other part of his body rubbed against his prostate again and again. 

Kaname smiled darkly at Zero's helpless reactions, his hand sliding down from its position on Zero's back to the curve of Zero's ass. "What was that? You'll have to use your words if you want something from me." 

_Go to hell, you idiot pureblood!_ Zero wanted to scream, but it came out as nothing more than a series of muffled shouts.

Shaking his head, Kaname lifted his hand and then brought it down with a loud smack against Zero's ass, leaving behind a red imprint on the pale skin. "What did I say, Zero?" 

Zero yelped, the sound stifled by the vine that was still fucking in and out of his mouth. He shouted a few more obscenities at the pureblood, each of them distorted by the thick appendage that filled his mouth. In response, Kaname tsked and brought his palm down against Zero's ass over and over again. 

Damn the perverted pureblood for making something like this feel so _good._ The pain was quickly evaporating into pleasure, and combined with the vines that were still playing with his body ruthlessly, Zero was more than ready to come. 

But he _couldn't,_ because the damn pureblood still had one of his vines wrapped around the base of Zero's erection, acting as a makeshift cock ring and preventing him from finding the release that he needed so desperately. 

And when Zero turned his head to look at Kaname, the ravenous hunger in the pureblood's eyes cued him in to the fact that he was going to have to brace himself for a long, _long_ night of debauchery. 

\--

It was changeover and Zero couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

He had been on guard through most of the day waiting for something to happen. As it was, Kaname wasn’t the most subtle in his means of torture.

He saw the Nightclass the same time that the screams grew louder. He could’ve sworn one of the day class girls threw a pair of underwear at Aidou. _These girls were fucking rabid._

He steeled himself as the pureblood passed by, waiting for Kaname’s move. 

_Nothing._

Heat crawled up Zero’s back from apprehension as he watched him walk away.

\--

Throughout the night, Zero kept having hot flashes. In the forest, near the fountain, by the gym. A quick but fleeting assault to his senses.

A burst of strong heat suddenly hit him while he was patrolling the corridors. It built up until it got to the point where he needed to duck into a classroom to cool down. He opened up a window, closing his eyes and savoring the cool night air.

Sweat continued to drip down his neck, the rising heat not in the least abated by the breeze. Unaware of the door opening, Zero unbuttoned his shirt and tried fanning himself with one of the notebooks he found on a student's desk.

"I see that you're all hot and bothered." Arms circled around him and pulled him towards Kaname's chest.

"Kaname! You—!"

Warm hands suddenly cupped his manhood through his pants, silencing him. "Let me help you with that then."

Zero wantonly moaned. He struggled to get out of the pureblood's hold but Kaname quickly tied Zero's wrists above his head.

"Goddamnit Kaname! Untie me now or I'm gonna shove this rope up your ass!"

Kaname could think of somebody else's ass he would rather shove the rope up into. _Mm, maybe another time._

Zero's pants were swiftly dealt with, leaving his bottom half exposed to the world, or more accurately, to Kaname. A blazing caress slowly traveled up Zero's inner thigh, but skipping over his desire to pinch his pert nipple.

"Aah—!" Zero opened his mouth in a moan and warm fingers quickly delved in. He could feel Kaname's warm breath on his neck and the massive hard-on straining through Kaname's pants. Zero grinded his ass back into it and Kaname let loose a moan of his own.

Kaname slowly worked him up, leaving burning trails everywhere but where Zero wanted it most. Kaname's hands finally traveled back downward to Zero's shaft. Scorching fingers pressed his perineum, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. But a pressure around his base halted his release.

"You don't cum until I tell you to."

With his other hand firmly holding Zero's base, Kaname's wet finger slowly thrusted into Zero. 

Zero let out a whine. "Kaname, please!" 

"Please what, Zero?"

"Please, let me—! Nnnn!" A quick twist of Kaname's finger stopped Zero mid sentence.

He set a rhythm that left Zero an incoherent mess. Kaname included another finger and added a little more heat as he hit Zero's prostate. Any more and Zero was going to be burnt up from the inside. _But wouldn't that be such a sweet death._

When Zero was at his limit, Kaname finally relented.

"Come for me, my dear boy."

Kaname's searing — but oh so wonderful— hand gripped him from hilt to base and Zero saw white.

When he returns to his senses, he saw a tongue dart out and lick the mess he spilled all over Kaname's fingers. 

"What do you say to another round?" Kaname smirked down at him.

_Sweet death, indeed._

\--

Zero was riding on White Lily feeling the wind against his skin. The fresh air helped to calm his mood. However, was it just him or was the wind touching him in places it shouldn't be able to reach? He felt a breeze slipping under his inner shirt and caressing his torso in a sinful manner. When the wind took form as pinching his nipples, he immediately knew it was the perverted pureblood bastard toying with him again. Just because he mentioned he could be the Avatar that one time, Kaname had been persistent in finding out ways of using his elemental powers to wreak havoc on his body. The childish bastard was just so petty with his elements.

Feeling the wind focus on his lower half, Zero decided he had enough.

"KANAME, STOP YOUR AVATAR BULLSHIT!!"

Bringing Lily to a stop, he looked around, his surroundings nothing but the dark open field, lit up thanks to the red full moon. The air around him stilled as the epitome of pervertedness materialised out of thin air.

He snorted. 'And he still thinks he isn't the elemental Avatar.'

The dark, sensual look Kaname gave him caused alarm bells to ring. However, before Zero could even get Lily to run off again, Kaname lifted him up into the air using, well, the air around him. Lily successfully escaped without him. Zero's arms and legs were spread open, wind chains coiling around them to prevent him from moving too much.

Kaname materialised his air powers into hands to unbutton Zero's school uniform and lift his undershirt up to display perky nipples. His pants and underwear trunk were drawn down to display his half hard arousal. With his wind, he pulled Zero in closer, until his dick was in front of his face, his intentions clear to anyone. Zero blushed from the embarrassing position and tried to break free from his wind's hold. Licking his lips in a seductive manner, Kaname proceeded to give a slow and torturous lick from the base to the tip of his dick. He then engulfed the entire length into his mouth, enlisting a long moan from Zero, his body stilling at the hot cavern encasing him.

Cool air slowly made its way to Zero's entrance, spreading him from the inside – the air solidifying inside and pressing on his prostate. His nipples were also being toyed with by the wind, the breeze making them perk, focusing on moving them with nothing but the gust. Materialised hands pinched them every so often, giving him a sensation different to what normal hands felt like when Kaname played with them. Moreover, the wind further caressed his body on all his known sensitive spots.

The simultaneous assault on all his senses drove him wild – all he could do was moan and squirm, some drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Unable to get away from the sensual caress from all directions, he was left with no choice but to try and endure.

"Stop, Ka-ah-me nng. Stop, I’m go-hahh-going to cum."

Ignoring Zero's crying pleas, Kaname upped his efforts like the sadistic bastard he was. Kaname sucked and hummed, sending vibrations through his dick. The solidified wind in his ass rocked back and forth on his prostate even harder as the caressing became even more unrelenting. And just as Zero couldn't take it anymore, Kaname suddenly ceased all movements. Pulling back with a pop from his dick, he stepped back to look at his handiwork.

Tears pooled in Zero's eyes at the intense pleasure, finally dropping at the sudden stop. Heavy breathing and moaning turned into a whine as he was denied the pleasure of cumming. Kaname took in every inch of him, with Zero floating on full display, the red full moon behind him.

"You make a pretty painting Zero," the wind coiled around his dick and cooled the saliva left from Kaname, sending shivers throughout his body that had nothing to do with the cool air, "a moaning mess, made only for me to see."

With a sudden attack on his prostate using the air, Zero screamed in ecstasy, releasing his contents onto the grass. At least, this should be the last of Kaname's Avatar days – air being the last element for him to experience.

Kaname cooed as he gathered Zero into his arms, dematerialising into his bedroom to set Zero down on his bed.

"It’s my turn now Zero."

\--

Despite how demanding and unrelenting Kaname had been the night before, Zero woke to a hesitant lover cradling him in a gentle embrace. Kaname was already awake and noticed the moment Zero stirred. The pureblood ran a hand through his hair and asked softly, "Hey, you okay?"

Zero remained stubbornly silent, refusing to give Kaname the satisfaction of a response after he toyed with him all night. But when Kaname's expression turned into a frown, Zero caved. "Yeah," he sighed. "I'm fine."

The displeasure instantly vanished, replaced by a smug grin. Zero grimaced. That manipulative bastard. "You had fun then?" Kaname raised a brow and smiled to reveal teeth. The ravenous expression was back, and Zero shivered at the memory of sharp teeth sinking into his neck last night.

"I refuse to comment on that." But he knew that Kaname could hear the quickening pace of his heartbeat that betrayed his thoughts.

"Have dinner with me tonight," Kaname insisted in a serious tone so unlike his devilishness only moments ago.

It was strange to hear Kaname like this. Somehow, in that instant, Zero found the pureblood even more irresistible. He shook his head in resignation. "How could I ever deny you?"

Instantly, the cocky smile was back. "Of course you can't. I know exactly how to make you melt -- or to make you scream in ecstasy." Kaname's heated gaze trailed downward, sending Zero's blood rushing south.

Damn him. What was with Kaname and his ability to mood swing like a bitch?

\--

Out of all the places Zero could have expected Kaname to take him for dinner, some secluded (read as: shady as fuck) place in the woods was not one of them. A fancy French diner that only took reservations from the elite or a high-class Japanese restaurant that served sashimi so expensive it cost two weeks' worth of minimum wage, maybe--this, not so much.

Yet, Kaname had found a way to make the atmosphere... almost romantic. The sound of rushing water from the river in the backdrop, paired with the gentle breeze and dim glow of candlelight, made for a soothing ambiance. The light cast a yellow glow on Kaname's aristocratic features.

Realizing belatedly that this setting must have been an intentional reminder of last night, Zero narrowed his eyes. "Kaname..." he hissed.

The pureblood blinked innocently at him. "Yes, Zero?"

"What are you planning?"

Suddenly, Zero felt a gentle pressure around his fingers. He looked down to see a vine twining around his fingers, as if imitating a hand holding his.

Kaname's smile was almost shy when Zero looked back up to meet the pureblood's eyes, his own expression caught somewhere between surprise and wonder.

Throughout his push-and-pull relationship with Kaname, Zero had always been determined to resist Kaname to the end; he refused to bend to the pureblood's will and give everything to him without a proper fight. But just this once, he relented. Carefully, he approached Kaname and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

When he pulled back, Kaname was holding a hand to his cheek, stunned to silence at Zero's initiative.

"This is surprisingly sweet of you," Zero admitted. "Thank you."

Then he looked back at the scenery and asked casually, "So, uh, what's for dinner?"

The voracious grin on Kaname's face and his hardened expression were completely at odds with the soft way in which he was still clasping the side of his face. "Why, _you_ , of course."

This man was incorrigible, Zero wanted to be angry at him. But he lost all resolve to be mad when Kaname closed the distance between them and pulled Zero flush against his side. (Forget resolve, he lost all coherent thought.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, hand holding, the lewdest act of all >/////<
> 
> The writers were as follows: 
> 
> Introduction (iShip)  
> Water (Bleeding_wing)  
> Earth (decaf and sleep)  
> Fire (Allete)  
> Air (MyAnimeObsession)  
> Ending, Sections 1 and 2 (iShip)
> 
> MyAnimeObsession’s first smut and it’s for a crack fic gone wrong 😂😂  
> Bleeding_wing would like to note that this rewrite is the result of everyone's "bullying"
> 
> There once was potential for elemental vibrating underwear, but alas, it ended up being cut out
> 
> please join us in the server for some more kaze/zeka fun xDD


End file.
